


Toxic [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: The Red Shoes (1948)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2013, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm on a ride. I'm slipping under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsoluteDestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/gifts).



> Warnings: Vague references to suicide

**Music:** "Toxic"  
**Artist:** District 78, featuring Cheesa  
**File Info:** 3:06, zipped MP4s (H.264) and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2014/01/01/toxic/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/166857.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/76126474966/the-red-shoes-1948-fanvid-toxic-by-rhoboat) | [YT](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGgvLd7KFuU)

****


End file.
